Data storage devices include one or more discs to store digitally encoded data. The one or more discs are coupled to a spindle motor or assembly for rotation. The discs are secured to the spindle motor or assembly via a disc clamp. Assembly of the disc clamp to the spindle motor or assembly involves the application of force. The application of force during the assembly process can interfere with disc placement and can damage or interfere with alignment of the spindle components. In particular, unbalanced forces applied during assembly can interfere with disc alignment inducing runout errors during operation of the data storage device. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.